


Sed de Sangre

by Syalis



Category: Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalis/pseuds/Syalis
Summary: Anzai jamás se arrepentirá de amar a Tsukasa. [Viñeta/Notas] [AnzaiCentric!]
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Taira Tsukasa
Kudos: 12





	Sed de Sangre

**Disclaimer: applied**

.

.

.

* * *

**Sed de Sangre**

* * *

  
.

.

.

_"Primero debes conocerte a ti mismo"_

**Y** ūki Anzai sentía tan incipiente repulsión hacia su lamentable naturaleza, que nunca se había planteado otra forma de mantenerse bajo control que no fuese clavarse la aguja de una jeringa llena de sedantes, o masturbarse descargando a placer la excitación que le provocaba la sangre.

Al menos no hasta que el doctor Kanō formuló aquella sugerencia esa tarde en el conocido punto de reunión dentro del Bar Sakaki.

En el pasado Anzai no había tenido a Tsukasa presente en su vida, por esa razón podía asegurar que en toda su existencia no se había sentido más peligroso que ahora. Y por todos los infiernos que había tratado de alejarse de ella, sin éxito.

Menos después de que Hans Lee amenazara con quitársela; aunque este solo tratara de hacerle entender que al intentar alejarse solo estaba haciéndola sufrir, y que era estúpido aferrarse a la idea de que así la estaba protegiendo.

Debido a esa revelación ya no tenía de otra más que descifrar la forma de controlar la sed de sangre que lo gobernaba si deseaba mantenerla a su lado pero ¿cómo?

Si su dulce presencia y ese líquido tan precioso corriendo por sus venas pulsantes lograban desarmarlo. Eso sin obviar la tensión sexual entre ambos que también lo enloquecía.

Anhelaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos, formar un camino de besos en cada centímetro de piel, hallar espacio entre sus muslos con sus caderas para después entrar en ella con todo ese deseo contenido desde el primer encuentro. Dios.

Ya no poseía la fuerza para imaginar semejante escenario sin sentir la urgencia obscena del orgasmo auto inducido, pero era tan erótico pensarla en un momento tan apasionado, que no quería ni podía dejar de reproducirlo en su mente 

_"Cuando hay que soltar, hay que soltar" ¿No es así?_

No obstante, el joven vampiro ya lograba discernir cierto grado de control hacia esa fuerza invisible que lo invitaba a desgarrar la piel con sus colmillos y desangrarla. 

Lo había comprobado aquella vez en el subterráneo, cuando ese sujeto que alguna vez fue profesor de Taira; se había cortado el dedo a propósito para incitarle a abalanzarse sobre el y de esa forma exponerlo al público. Eso antes de que comenzara a viciarle las fauces con cúpulas sangrantes, pero lo había conseguido, había una esperanza.

Así que Anzai no tenía intención alguna de dejarse arrastrar por esa marea ígnea ni una sola vez más, no deseaba perder de ninguna forma a lo único precioso para el, lo único por lo que vale la pena sentir que existe alguien esperando su regreso cada noche que sale a recorrer el peligro.

Porque a Tsukasa, Yūki la amaba. Le gustaba tanto, que así como era su salvación también era su perdición. 

La joven no tenía ni la idea más remota de lo que su sola existencia le hacia sentir en el pecho. Que ese complejo de inferioridad que se carga por no sentirse suficiente como para permanecer a su lado, el vampiro no lo encontraba más que risible.

 _"Eso déjamelo a mí,_ _Tsukasa_ _"_

Tsukasa no le teme, y ciertamente jamás lo hizo. Y eso que la primera impresión no se presentó de la manera más adecuada. Que tú salvador por poco se convirtiera en tu verdugo sin previo aviso, no es una escena muy grata de recordar.

Pero comerle la boca por primera vez, y observar el cándido sonrojo en sus níveas mejillas, es un momento que puede seguir recreando en su mente sin remordimiento alguno.

Anzai jamás se arrepentirá de amar a Tsukasa.

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> No lo sé, amo a Anzai. Tsukasa es un personaje muy suertudo, si u_u
> 
> ¡Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar! ;)


End file.
